Reflections
by KC and IC
Summary: A collection of short poems based on the experiences and hidden thoughts of the Inuyasha cast.
1. Shippou: Ode To My Pa

Reflections

Chapter 1: Shippou - Ode To My Pa

by: I. C. All

A/N: Konnichiwa, minna-san! Watashi wa IC-chan, and I'm here with a brand new fic of a different sort! I've decided to try my hand at poetry, and my first work is a poem in Shippou's POV, reflecting on his feelings about his dad. It's a bit sad and angsty, but I don't think it'll make anyone cry.   
Also, sorry if the words don't rhyme very well. I tried my hardest and I'm pretty proud of it, but it still looks a bit odd. Probably because it's poetry ... ^_~ Ah, well. Don't forget to review! Ja ne! 

~ I. C. All 

Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Inuyasha. Let's all face the truth - the day I own Inuyasha will be the day that humans fly ... *watches amazedly as Miroku soars out of Sango's dressing room and lands offset*   
Okay, let me rephrase that. The day I own Inuyasha will be the day humans sprout wings. *Miroku gets up, sporting a glittering pair of prop fairy wings; IC looks down at her script in disgust and throws it to the ground* Argh, I give up! *stomps off* 

Dedicated to: My ... self. Yes, I have finally sunk so low as to dedicate this to myself. But give me a break, guys - it was my birthday on February 2! Inuyasha chocolate cake for everyone! *waves banners happily* ^__________^ 

Special Thanks to: **Renegade Darkness** - Oh ... Erm, to tell you the truth, I don't know whether to be happy or sad that I made you cry. ^_^' Thanks for risking your life to review! ^_~   
**Angelic Tears -** Yay! A reviewer! And I _adore_ that movie! I still have to see the second one, though ... Anyway, thanks for the wonderful review! Ecstatic that you liked it! ^.^   
**Yashira** - Okay, before I start, I need to say three words, 'Oh, my gosh.' I swear, when I saw your penname on the review, I screamed into a pillow for two straight minutes. Then I laughed like a maniac, screamed again, and finally calmed down enough to reply. ^_^ I'm ecstatic that you actually _reviewed_ my story (I'm actually not quite over you reading it, either). Thank you _so_ much! And I loved that quote too. My favorite from the whole story! Thanks again (and also to Aile Anna! The best!)!   
**Amaya-san** - Wow! Thanks for the lovely review! And I can also relate - I've always wanted to play with Inuyasha's ears. And of _course_ I'll keep on writing! ^_^ Arigato! 

* * *

  
I wish that you were still here with me; I wish that I had known 

That the day I went exploring was the day that you would go 

Everything was just so happy; the day had started great 

I asked to look for acorns, but you told me to wait 

I'm sorry that I didn't listen to what you had to say 

But the promise of new acorns was too tempting for me to stay 

I'm sure that I had been gone for more than a few hours 

But I was just too busy playing in the bright spring flowers 

After I had collected my fill, I ran right back to you 

But when I saw just what had happened, I couldn't believe it was true 

Two fearsome youkai stood in the remains of our old home 

The short one had your **skin** wrapped around his fat hipbone 

They sniggered at my misery and left me on the ground 

Till I let my sadness out with one long, painful sound 

That same day, I vowed revenge on those two, low youkai 

But even up to now the memory still makes me cry 

You were avenged by a hanyou, whose sword took careful aim 

But even though he killed them, I still hide away in shame 

I'm sorry I was disobedient, my love rarely ever showed 

For if I hadn't done those things, you might never have had to go 

Though now I know that you're with Ma, and you are very happy 

I hope, as I grow older, you will grow proud of me 

And one last thing I never got to say while you were alive 

I miss you, I love you, and I always will, for the rest of my life 

* * *

  
A/N: Gah, I'm pathetic ... *sniffles into a tissue* I've been watching far too many sad movies nowadays ... Anyway, the moral of this poem is that you should tell someone your true feelings as soon as possible, because life is a very fragile thing. It can be given and taken away at any moment ...   
Please don't forget this message, and also to review ... Domo arigato gozai masu ... Sayonara. 

~ I. C. All 

Quote of the Day (ironic, ain't it?):   
Shippou: (pauses for a moment) Come to think of it … how come you and Kagome spend so much time together, and yet you never seem to bathe at the same time?   
Inuyasha: Eh …   
Shippou: Think of all the fun things you can do when there's two of you? 


	2. Kagome: One Last Goodbye

Reflections

Chapter 2: Kagome – One Last Goodbye

by: I. C. All

A/N: Konnichiwa! This is IC once again, with yet another sad poem. Yes, I have once again been struck by inspiration. I let my friends read 'Ode To My Pa' and some of them actually cried ... Even the boys, who, normally, would have never allowed themselves to do so. o_O   
Needless to say, it was extremely flattering, and they urged me to write more. One even asked if they could borrow my poem to place in their father's new collection of poems. I'm actually kind of reluctant, because if I do, I'll have to edit it and I really don't want to change my work. Ah, well. For now, please enjoy my newest poem. The person 'writing' this is kind of OOC here, but ... Well, you'll probably figure it out at the beginning. ^________^ Ja ne! 

~ I. C. All 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, okay?! Don't rub it in ... 

Dedicated to: My friend's mother and my teacher's wife who both passed away from cancer just recently. May your souls rest in peace. ;_; 

Special Thanks to: **kitty132** - Wow, thanks! I'm glad _someone_ thinks so! ^_~ Appreciate the review!   
**Tessenchan** - Thanks. ^_^ It was kind of a spur-of-the-moment thing. 'Sides, everyone else was doing a Christmas special, so I thought, 'Why not?' ^_~ Arigato! And for 'Red'? Yeah, thanks for that one, too. ^________^ And why are you never on anymore? Anna-san says you've been on, but I always seem to miss you ... ;_;   
**SilverTailz** - ^____________^   
**Hotaru Noel **- Thanks for the nice review! I thought so, too ...   
**Nitteiz **- I'm glad you think so! ^_^   
**gossa** - Thank you for the very nice review! ^.^   
**Aile Anna** - Thanks for beta-reading! Hope you're having a lovely time there! We all miss ya, too ... Oh, well! At least you're closer to my time zone, now! ^_^   
**Yashira **- Thanks for putting up with my incessant rambling and me! Sorry for always popping off, but thanks for being so understanding, too! ^.^ 

**Warning: CHARACTER DEATH! (Guess who ...) Do not read if you are exceptionally sensitive to this type of thing. Otherwise ... you have been warned. o.O**

* * *

  
Even though you never say it, I know that it is true 

That it hurts you so badly each time I turn to you 

My face, I know that it reminds you everyday of her 

My eyes, my nose, my mouth, my hair, sad memories do they stir 

And even though the fact remains that she is truly gone 

Late at night, I look at you, and know you can't move on 

I want to tell you to forget her, to start a brand new life 

But your dreams will still remain, just like a painful knife 

When the darkness falls across this already shadowed place 

You never, ever dare to admit it, but I see tears fall from your face 

I want to enfold you in my arms and hold you while you cry 

But I know that you despise weakness more than you hate to lie 

And whenever your sad gaze turns to fall on me 

I see the pain right in your eyes etched in so deeply 

I know you have an obligation, though it hurts to say 

I wish that you were free of this burden Fate has thrown your way 

And as impossible as it may sound, I never wanted to 

But the undeniable truth is, I've fallen in love with you 

But you will always love her deep inside your heart 

And that is why I have decided that we must now part 

I wish you to be happy if you make her your wife 

Though this scar will haunt me for the rest of my lonely life 

It won't last long now, anyway, as you will plainly see 

If you still want to find me, I'll be underneath our tree 

My time is near, so I just have one final request 

Please bury me under our tree, where we started our quest 

* * *

  
A/N: *squeaks* Okay, you must have figured out who the person was, and who the poem was addressed to. If not, then the person writing is Kagome and it is for Inuyasha. *winces as she scans her work* Dang, I am going to beat myself over the head in the morning for this ... (Oh, my god! I killed Kagome! _You *@^&#!_)   
Actually, this started out as random writing while I waited for my cousin after school, and one line lead to another, which eventually ended up as this. Cool, ne?   
Oh, well. I hope I made you cry – well, not really, but it's still kinda flattering to know that you moved someone with your work ... in a weird, slightly twisted kind of way. o_O Okay, I'll shut up now.   
Please don't forget to review! Inu/Kago forever! ^_^ Ja ne! 

~ I. C. All 

Quote of the Day:   
(Souta has convinced Inuyasha to help him practice confessing his feelings to a girl he has a crush on. Inuyasha has reluctantly assumed the role of 'girl' while Souta is fiddling around nervously.)   
Souta: I ... I lo– ... **I love you!**   
Voice off-screen: What-what's going on?   
(Both of the boys turn to see Kagome in shock, twitching from the scene she has just witnessed. Camera shifts back to the two boys, who are also twitching like mad.) 


End file.
